That's How You Know
by joedan84
Summary: That's how Pete knew it was love.


Started and Finished: December 29, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Pete

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: Tempest

Summary: That's how Pete knew it was love.

Disclaimer: I do not own these underrated, exquisite characters, I just give them the 'air time' they so rightly deserve!

That's How You Know

*If you get out in the drivin' rain  
Stand in the eye of the hurricane  
And never think twice*

"Pete, where are you going?" Erica asked, taking Pete's arm as he neared the door.

"Chloe's out there," Pete said, his eyes full of fear. "Clark left and she's gone after him."

"Pete, there's nothing you can do. You have to stay here," Erica urged.

Pete pulled his arm from Erica's grasp. "I can't leave her out there, Erica. I have to find her."

"You'll be swept into a twister, Pete. Please, listen to me," Erica said, reaching for Pete.

"I have to get to her," Pete said to himself, flinging open the door. "I have to help her."

The wind blew Erica's hair into her face. Her dress swished around her as her date left the building.  


*If you turn your back on selfishness  
And your thoughts are for someone else  
Cause' they've changed your life*

Pete ran into the blinding wind. His head whipped from side to side trying to make out his car when he saw a flash of pink. 

"Chloe?!" Pete yelled, his voice carried away by the wind. Pete raced to the pink blur lying on the ground next to Clark's truck. "Chloe? Chloe!"

Chloe looked up at Pete through her tears. "He's gone, Pete."

Pete picked Chloe up, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I know, sweetie."

Chloe wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing dirt on her face. "Why, Pete? Why did you leave Erica?"

Pete looked into Chloe's eyes as he guided them up the steps. "Because my best friend needed me," he said, his eyes full of compassion as they walked in the door.

Chloe collapsed in his arms, hugging him tightly.

*That's how you know it's love  
That's how you know it's meant to be*

Pete glanced at Chloe in the desk diagonal to his and smiled. She was busy scribbling notes furiously, and from the pictures he could see they weren't English notes. Pete pulled out a scrap of paper. "What are you drawing?" he wrote on it before wadding it up and throwing it on Chloe's desk.

Chloe unwrinkled it, wrote something on it and tossed it back. "My theory on why the cows on the North side of town have milk with a greenish tint" she wrote back.

Pete grinned. "Let me guess…meteors?" he wrote before tossing it back onto her desk.

Chloe opened the note and a smile lit up her eyes. "How did you know?" she replied.

Pete looked at Chloe's profile. It was Chloe; he always knew.

  
*When the span of forever  
Just never seems long enough  
That's how you know it's love*

Chloe yawned, stretching like a cat in her desk chair. "I have to go to bed."

Pete watched Chloe move, the graceful way she ran a hand through her hair. "Really? But we just got here."

Chloe gave Pete a questioning look. "Pete, it's almost one o'clock. We've been working on this issue for the last five hours at least."

Pete looked at the clock and his eyes got wide. "I didn't realize we'd been here so long. Do you really have to go?"

Chloe smiled amusedly at Pete. "Yes, Pete. Sleep good. Especially when there's an exam the next day at eight."

Pete watched sadly as Chloe gathered her belongings.

*When your heart insists that you give it all  
When you no longer fear the fall  
And you just let go*

"Peter Ross, if you leave this house you will be grounded for a month," Mrs. Ross said, pointing a finger at Pete.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but Chloe called. She needs me," Pete said apologetically, backing towards the door.

"I'm warning you, young man," Mrs. Ross went on. "I know you care for Chloe, but whatever it is can wait."

"No, it can't," Pete said, turning to the door.

"Peter!" Mrs. Ross called as Pete left. "That child will be the death of me."

"He loves her, Mom. Let him go," Mike said, putting an arm around his mother's shoulders.

  
*When the past is finally dead and gone  
Fate leads you somewhere to the one  
That has your soul*

Pete was walking the trail around Crater Lake. He needed to think. Pete started to jog on the wet cement, lost in his thoughts when he ran into someone.

"Geez, watch where you're going," a familiar voice said angrily from where they landed on the ground.

Pete's mouth dropped open. "Sorry, Chloe," he said, taking her arm to help her up.

Chloe looked up and a smile lit her face. "Hey, Pete. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I wouldn't have if I had known it was you."

Pete's eyes shone as he looked at Chloe. "No problem."

  
*That's how you know it's love  
That's how you know it's meant to be*

Chloe was everywhere. In Pete's dreams, his thoughts. An old pick up line kept repeating itself to him; 'Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day.'

Pete chuckled to himself at the old line. He was tempted to actually say it to Chloe and see what she said. She'd probably either A) roll her eyes and hit him, or B) give him a lecture on why real men don't need pick up lines to get women.

"Mr. Ross, do you find the holocaust amusing?" the history teacher asked.

Pete immediately wiped the smile from his face. "Of course not, sir."

"Very well, then please remain quiet and listen to the lesson," the teacher said, turning back to the board.

Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day.

  
*When the span of forever  
Just never seems long enough  
That's how you know it's love*  


"Pete, off the phone!" a male voice yelled from down the hall.

"Yes, sir," Pete called back to his father.

"What did he want?" Chloe asked. "More child labor?"

Pete laughed. "First of all, I'm not a child."

"And second?" Chloe asked, teasing Pete.

"He said I have to get off the phone. It's not like I've been on for that long," Pete complained.

"Pete, you've been talking to me for the last two hours," Chloe pointed out with a laugh.

Pete looked at his clock and did a double take.

  
*No part of you questions  
No part of you doubts  
You're only sure this is what love's about*

Pete strode down the hall to the Torch office.

"Hey, Pete," Clark called, walking up to him.

"Can't talk, Clark," Pete said, walking past him.

"Pete," Lana called, walking up behind Clark.

Pete just waved over his shoulder and kept going.

"Strange," Lana muttered.

"You're telling me," Clark said, walking the opposite way with Lana.

  
*And nothing and no one  
Can stand in your way  
Or keep you from sayin' what your heart is dyin' to say*

"Chloe," Pete said, flinging open the Torch door.

Chloe jumped in her seat. "Yeah, Pete?"

Pete straddled a chair next to Chloe, looking into her eyes. "I love you," he said, not hesitating.

Chloe stammered. "What- I don't- I mean-"

Pete took Chloe's hand. "I can't keep it in any longer. I love you, and I want to be with you. Please tell me you feel the same," Pete pleaded.

Chloe's nervous look turned to a smile. "I do, Pete. I do," she answered.

Pete put his hand behind Chloe's neck, bringing her to him for a kiss.

  
That's how you know it's love  
That's how you know it's meant to be

"Tell me again," Chloe said, snuggling into Pete on the porch swing.

Pete smiled into Chloe's hair. "I've told you the story a million times."

"I know, but I like hearing it," Chloe told him. "It's so romantic."

"It's hardly romantic," Pete said, laughing softly.

Chloe shook her head against Pete's chest. "Yes, it is. Don't argue. Tell me the story of how you knew."

Pete kissed Chloe's hair. "It started the night of the formal…"

  
*When the span of forever  
Just never seems long enough*

"Chloe, I never want this to end," Pete said, kissing her lips gently.

"Me either," Chloe agreed. "I love you so much."

"Marry me," Pete said, taking a ring from his pocket. "Marry me and it will never have to end."

"Yes," Chloe said, letting Pete slip the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Chloe," Pete said, running his hand over her blond hair.

"I'll always love you," Chloe answered, looking into Pete's brown eyes.

  
*That's how you know it's love*


End file.
